


The Brave Soul Who Sacrificed Himself For The Sake Of The World

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	The Brave Soul Who Sacrificed Himself For The Sake Of The World

“Because Nogla’s the type to get bit, not say anything about it, and just be like..” Lui could still remember his words as he cast a glance at Nogla, smiling fondly at the sleeping Irishman. Letting one hand run through his hair, he felt his heart swell at how peaceful Nogla looked. Sure, Lui missed all his other friends, but he knew they’d try and kill Nogla. He couldn’t risk that.

 

Nogla woke up with a smile, like he always did. “Oh, hey Lui,” he said with a light chuckle. Lui just smiled,”Hey, man!” he used his squeaker voice, which always seemed to bring a smile from Nogla. Once Nogla stood up, Lui went to get ready while Nogla got their food around.

 

Lui came down in what he liked to refer to as their ‘kick ass’ gear. “Hey, Lui?” Nogla suddenly asked, deep in thought as he offered Lui an apple. He raises an eyebrow as he takes the apple,”What, man?” he asks. Nogla sighs, looking down at the banana he was holding. “What happened to the others?” he looks up, his caramel eyes filled with worry and a tinge of fear.

 

Lui heaves a sigh, running one hand through his short, dark mohawk hair. “I’m sure they’re fine. Nothing can take down Tyler,” he mutters, looking out the window and feeling a spark of terror at the thought of Tyler getting bit. Nothing was quite as scary as a six foot monster like zombie Tyler. Nogla just nods, but Lui knows his words aren’t exactly helping. “Nogla, I’m sure they’re fine,” he murmurs, walking over to hug him.

 

They both find reassurance in the arms of the other, Nogla pressing his lips against the top of Lui’s head and Lui nuzzling his head into the tall Irishman’s chest. They pull away after a few moments of silently enjoying each other’s company, knowing they had to go out and get supplies. “We should leave this town, there isn’t much left,” Lui expressed his concern, looking over at Nogla with one hand resting on the door.

 

Nogla just nods, glancing out the window for zombies. “I was thinking of mentioning that to you,” he confessed, glancing at Lui and catching his eye. Lui just nods, silently pushing the door open and darting out. Lui finds the first rooftop he can to watch from above while Nogla sticks to his radio and the ground, where he feels more safe.

 

Nogla’s voice comes through on the radio,”Lui, there’s a lot of ‘em,” he sounds concerned, and the tiny sniper shifts uncomfortably in his nest. “Be careful, damn it,” he grumbles, narrowing his eyes through his scope. “Who’s gonna watch out for you, though?” Nogla suddenly worries yet again, it’s not like this is the first time they’ve had this conversation. “We’ve been over this, if one snuck up on me I’d hear i–” he stops when he hears a shuffling behind him, rolling onto his back to find a zombie looming a foot or two away. “Oh, fuck,” he mutters, swinging his rifle around a second too slow and smacking the zombie’s head just as it bites his arm.

 

Scrambling, Lui kicks it away and shoots it, but he already knows he’s too late. “Lui? Is everything okay?” Nogla’s voice comes through, heavily laced with concern. “Uhh…fuck,” he curses softly, barely registering the thickly accented response that alerted him Nogla was on his way.

 

* * *

 

The lanky Irishman found Lui curled up in a ball against the far wall, zombie corpse a few feet away with half a brain splattered on the floor in dried blood. “Oh, shit,” Nogla’s hand goes over his mouth once the entire situation registers in his brain. Lui, curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Fuck, Lui no,” he can already feel his throat clenching shut, his nose burning as he knelt beside Lui. “Lui, no” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Lui and letting his protests fall as frequently as his tears.

 

They sat there like that for hours, the sun sinking down the building before either of them thought to get up. “We need to stop the bleeding,” came a thick Irish accent, muffled by Lui’s shoulder which was wet with tears. Lui lets out a tiny sigh, looking down at his arm, which is by now thickly matted with his dried blood. “Do you feel okay?” Nogla asks, shifting and getting up. After mulling over his condition, Lui can’t help but nod. “I feel fine, for now,” he ominously mutters, following Nogla back to their base.

 

Nogla casts him a worried glance, and in that one look they share Lui can feel the strength of their friendship, how much he means to Nogla. Just the bond alone is enough to bring him to his knees, but the second that he starts to waver Nogla appears at his side, one hand on Lui’s back and the other on his arm, supporting him. This earns a loving smile as he shakes the other off, assuring Nogla that he’s fine. Which doesn’t necessarily work, since Nogla worries too much as it is, added to the fact that Nogla knows he’s bit doesn’t at all reassure his Irish friend.

 

* * *

 

Delirious didn’t always worry about Luke, since he knew his friend could handle himself. But this was different. It wasn’t like he didn’t  _trust_  all his internet friends, he certainly did…kind of. He trusted Evan wi– his thoughts were suddenly cut off by the muffled growling outside, at which he froze in terror.

 

The muffled growling seem to grow closer, the pounding on his neighbors doors seemed to ring loud in Jonathan’s ears. He knew he was safe, for the time being; all of his doors and first floor windows were boarded, and some had heavy furniture placed in front of them. It seemed as if Jon could almost hear human voices in the mess of groaning, something was taking place outside. It almost sounded like the zombies were fighting over something outside, but it was nothing for Jonathan to be concerned with.

 

Well, not until he turned and bumped into the wide chest of someone else. Not thinking about it, Jonathan swings his fist at the intruder; his safety came first, Luke would kill him if he died here. Jonathan’s fist connects with tan skin and earns a pained grunt from his victim, who sounds a lot like Evan– don’t ask how he knew what Evan grunting sounded like. The sound of the mystery man’s voice confirms his identity. “What the fuck was that for, Delirious?” Evan’s unmistakable yell demands from him.

 

He stares at Evan in confusion, wondering how and when he got here. It didn’t take him long to brush that off, instead deciding he was both happy to see him and sorry that the first second he’d ever met his best friend, he’d punched him in the face. Movement from a nearby window caught Jon’s attention, turning his gaze to see Luke pulling himself through the window.

 

Jonathan was so excited to see his friends climb through his window; all of his friends are safe and sound, but he didn’t see Lui, Nogla, Moo, or Terroriser with them. He knew Lui and Nogla were at PAX with the rest of them, so why weren’t they here now? “Guys, where’s Lui and Nogla?”

 

“Who knows. Lui just ran off after PAX, took Nogla with him.” Tyler shrugs, looking and sounding unconcerned, although Jonathan knew he was.

 

Jonathan could hear Mini mumbling a response in time with Tyler, he caught the words  _Nogla,  bitten_  and  _sniper rifle_. Jon just stares at Mini in confusion, trying to put some sense to those words. “Nogla got bit by a sniper rifle? What the hell are you talking about, Mini?” Delirious sounded honestly concerned, which was only made worse by Evan and Tyler promptly losing their shit laughing at him. Jonathan watches the guys double over with laughter, Tyler supporting Mini in his fit of giggles and Evan crying with laughter at Tyler’s wheezing; Marcel is the only one who looks slightly concerned, or at least, the only one not doubled over in laughter.

 

This is his first painful reminder that Jonathan missed this, he missed making his friends laugh. He missed Evan laughing at Tyler more so than the actual joke, he missed Tyler’s stupid laugh that sounded just like Mini’s. A fond smile graces his lips as Luke walks back in the doorway, having left a minute or so ago to give Jon’s house a once over. He sends a concerned glance toward Jonathan, who he’s sure has the answer to his unspoken question of why everyone was laughing.

 

Once the laughter had died down, which took a good long while, mind you, Jonathan finally took the time to look around at everyone and sighed quietly. He let his bright blue eyes sweep the room and stop on Evan, who for some reason is their unofficial leader. “Where do we go now?” he wonders in that thick southern accent of his. His question earns a shrug from Evan, whereas Tyler pipes up with,”I know what we should do,” his eyes alight with a plan.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week and a half since Lui was bit, which had taken its toll on both Lui and Nogla. They’d concluded that the infection took nearly three days to spread through the whole body, time they spent journeying to the nearest town. Once the three days had passed, Lui announced he felt no different. After a week and a half they concluded he was immune. This was immediately followed by their decision to not tell anyone, since they both feared what would happen to Lui if they went around telling anyone they met.

 

July was a hellish time to wear jackets, Lui had decided. But it was necessary if he was going to hide his bite. Nogla knew, and Lui really wasn’t sure how much he could trust Nogla to keep his mouth shut, but that part was unavoidable. His only real worry was running into another group of survivors, or one of those camps the government had set up for victims that were scared. Nogla had some sort of hope, some desire to go to one and try to find their friends, but Lui kept turning him down.

 

Which was convenient because now he had a real reason to tell Nogla not to, he was afraid of being experimented on. “Lui, I’m worried about the guys,” Nogla began for probably the sixtieth time today. “Nogla, I already told you,” is Lui’s exasperated sigh. “They’re fine, I know, you said that,” Nogla responds in a poor attempt at mocking Lui’s voice and failing, earning giggles as he rolled his eyes.

 

Nogla reached a hand out and gently rested it on Lui’s arm, succeeding in getting the smaller man to turn and face him, ending up a few inches too close but neither of them minded. His voice drops suddenly, revealing his sincerity. “Can’t we at least go search for them? Please? Or go back to PAX, I’m worried,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to Lui’s forehead.

 

The smaller man sighs as he thinks,leaning into the soft warmth of Nogla’s touch that he knew and loved. “I’m worried too,” he finally confessed, setting one hand on Nogla’s chest. “What if you mess up, and I’m not there to protect you from them?” Lui pulls away to send him a concerned look. 

  
  
Nogla just sighs, knowing Lui was right. “Well, we could go get the others. They’ll be able to protect my stupidity,” he murmurs, softly joking and grinning at the smile he earns from Lui. “We’ve been walking for long enough, we should stop,” Lui mumbles as he looks around, spinning in circles and trying to choose a place with a minimal amount of undead.

 

* * *

 

Evan rolled his eyes at Tyler’s idea, but they all knew he was secretly thinking about it and mulling over the other choices in his head. “It’s a good idea,” the tall man insisted, only for Evan to sigh and agree with him. “Fine, but we should leave in the morning,” he mumbles, walking over to where Delirious stood watching the zombies.

 

Tyler hums, looking over when Craig comes to stand beside him. “Where do you think Nogla and the others went?” he asks softly, eyes sparkling in mixed worry and curiosity. Tyler looks away, not wanting to say he didn’t know but still unsure what he was supposed to say. “Safe zone, maybe a big city where the government would’ve set one of those up,” he looks down at Craig, hoping that he’d given the right answer even knowing there wasn’t really any good answer.

 

* * *

 

Waking up, the first thing Nogla noticed was how cold he was. Which was odd, he usually slept with one arm draped over Lui’s side and his body wrapped around the smaller man. It was a tactic they’d adopted to keep warm, or that was the excuse they used to cuddle every night. “Lui?” Nogla calls, looking over to find the bed empty and frowning.

 

He wandered the house only to find it void of everything Lui had, all his clothes and especially his sniper rifle. “Oh, fuck. Where did he go? He said he’d never leave me,” Nogla’s voice faded into a tear-filled whimper as he gathered his own things and set out to find his tiny companion, determined to scour the city if that was what it took to get him back.

 

Nogla still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to make it into the suburbs, nor was he sure when he’d started crying but here he was walking along an empty street with tears streaming down his face. He raised a hand to dry his tears only to stop when one of the zombies actually looked familiar to him. This was North Carolina, he didn’t know anyone here…did he?

 

Walking up to the zombie was slow, tentative work as he didn’t want to alert it of his presence. He tapped its shoulder, only for his hands to slap over his mouth once it turned to face him.  _No, not Luke. Not him. Why now, he’d already lost enough and now for it to be his beloved friend?_  Nogla choked back tears as he bolted, not caring how much noise his feet made as they hit pavement.

 

He didn’t very far when a door swung open, a man darting out of it and catching Nogla’s arm before he could get any farther, pulling him into a hug as he sobbed into the shoulder of who could only be Evan. “What happened, Nogla?” he asked, voice soft as Tyler stepped cautiously onto the porch only to freeze when he saw what was coming after Nogla. “Uhh..Evan?” he raised one hand to point out the zombie, not having the heart to shoot someone he’d once been close to.

 

Delirious’ thick accent came from just behind Tyler, worried for his friends and frustrated that Tyler was blocking the door on purpose. “Just…stay inside, Delirious,” Tyler mumbles softly, taking deep breaths as he watches Evan pull a knife from where one was strapped to his side. While Tyler is distracted by Evan, Delirious slips around him and rushes onto the porch, only to break down at the sight of his best friend trying to eat Evan’s face and the smaller man holding him back with one hand on Luke’s collarbone.

 

Nogla immediately rushes past Evan to catch Delirious, who bursts into tears as he buries his face into Nogla’s shoulder, not having the fight in him to wrestle his way to Luke. “Evan!” Tyler’s distressed yell attracts everyone’s attention as he runs past Nogla and tackles Luke just before he sinks his teeth into Evan.

 

Unlike Evan, he doesn’t hesitate to stab the zombie and heaves a broken sigh as he looks up at Evan. The man just shakes his head, resting one hand on Tyler’s shoulder in a small form of wordless comfort. “Where’s Lui?” Craig breaks the silence with a worried question, provoking everyone to look around and frown at the realization. 

  
  
Nogla’s face falls as he seems to mull over an answer, and Tyler worries that maybe he knows more than he’s telling. “I don’t know, I woke up and he was gone, so I went searching for Lui and found…” he trails off, glancing down at Luke’s body and immediately averting his eyes. Tyler gets up and returns to Craig’s side, draping one arm over the smaller man’s shoulders as Nogla stepped away from Delirious to let Evan take him, following Tyler and Craig inside.

 

Once everyone found a seat, Tyler explained their plan to Nogla. “Okay, so the plan is there’s probably a government safe zone set up in LA, since that’s one of the biggest cities and if we want to find Brock, we should start somewhere close to home,” Tyler says, looking around as though for confirmation.

 

Nogla nods, waiting for Tyler to continue only to realize that was it. “That’s it, just go to the biggest fucking city in the US and hope there’s a safe zone set up there?” the Irishman asks incredulously, thinking Tyler had lost his mind. The man simply chuckles, a tiny smile forming as he nodded,”Yeah, that’s it. If there isn’t one…just…go find Brock and Brian, I guess,” he mumbles despite the fact that no one had any idea where to even start.

 

He already knows he’s going with them whatever the plan may be, so he tells them he’s in even though he’d rather be with Lui. Just the thought of Lui made him sad now, knowing Lui had left him after promising not to. “Something wrong, Nogla?” Craig asks, tone clearly worried about losing him as well.

 

The Irishman just shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away and trying to focus on the people around him. But that was the problem, that Lui wasn’t one of them. “Who’s going out to get supplies?” Evan suddenly asks, reminding them that Delirious only had so much food in the house and he probably couldn’t feed everyone with whatever he had left.

 

Tyler volunteers immediately, wanting to get today’s events cleared from his mind with a trip out. Craig agrees to go as soon as Tyler does, never wanting the man too far out of his sight. The others stay behind, as Nogla had been out all day and his feet hurt and Evan wanted to stay with Delirious out of fear of the man trying something.

 

So, Tyler and Craig went out alone to explore the city and scavenge for food. It went well, Tyler and Craig were the best team out of their group of friends when they weren’t staring at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. They were inseparable and Craig’s small physique paired well with Tyler’s large build and let them overcome everything.

  
Except those times when Craig got scared and whimpered for Tyler’s help. Considering he had a huge soft spot, Tyler would always run to Craig and protect him. So they were here now, Craig was hopping back and forth on hot feet as he anxiously watched Tyler, wanting to know what their game plan was. “What do we do, Tyler?” Craig asks, watching him with scared eyes and a breathless voice.

 

Tyler looks over, eyes torn between something risky and risking something, preferring neither of his options. “Tyler,” Craig calls, and immediately Tyler doesn’t like the look he finds in Craig’s eyes. “Mini, what’re you doing?” Tyler responds, eyes mixed with warning and concern. Craig’s response is simple, both planned and not as though he wanted to say it for a long time, but didn’t want to say it  _now_.

 

“I love you.”

 

Tyler’s words stopped Craig as much as his hand on Craig’s wrist. “I love you, too. Don’t leave me like this,” his tone was as soft and broken as his heart, and with words like that Craig couldn’t bear to walk away now. So he stayed, hunkering down beside Tyler and watching the zombies surround them from the front and giving Craig an idea as he watched them crack the fragile glass on the front doors.

 

Tyler followed Craig as soon as he got up, it was an unspoken rule that wherever one went the other would follow. So they ended up lingering by a back window, sharing worried glances between each other and the walkers roaming past. “It’s a safer bet than going out the front,” Craig had shrugged as he yanked the window open, slipping out and looking back at Tyler right when a loud crack resounded from the front and the worry turned into panic.

 

“Run. Fucking run!”

 

He did. Glancing behind him every half second and feeling a tiny part of him die every time he looked back to find no one. No one living, at least. Craig didn’t stop until he’d reached Delirious’ porch and Evan was standing out with him while he caught his breath, Delirious right at Evan’s side with panicked questions at where Tyler was.

 

“Why did you leave him?”

 

Craig looks up at Nogla, his breath catching in his throat. “He told me to run, he would’ve cut off my leg if I stayed back with him. Tyler can take care of himself,” he sounded like he was repressing his worry, his voice strained and Nogla knew what that felt like, knew there was only one solution so he stepped past Evan and wrapped Craig up in his arms.

 

Damn it if Nogla hugging him didn’t feel like a skinny Tyler, and all Craig could think was the taller man he’d ditched over a few fucking corpses and he wanted to die for what he’d done, but Tyler would hate him. So he just sobbed into Nogla’s chest, not noticing how much Nogla hurt just feeling someone in his arms and desperately wishing it to be Lui.

 

But Lui was gone, and he was just as safe here as he was with Lui. Or that’s what he would tell himself, to get through the day. Nogla didn’t care how many people were around him, he only truly felt safe with Lui. “Holy shit..” Evan’s soft murmur goes unnoticed by most, but Delirious hears it and follows Evan’s compassionate chocolate eyes to where they’re fixed on the window. “Oh fuck, is that a zombie?” Delirious only sees movement, and immediately his mind jumps to the worst case scenario.

 

Nogla hears ‘zombie’ and jerks away from Craig, who looks up at Nogla with wide, terrified eyes. Soon as he turns around his vision is obscured by something gray that lifts him off the ground and wraps him in strong arms, and Craig immediately recognizes the smell on the sweater and wraps his arms around Tyler’s neck, not sure anymore if his tears are out of joy or still sadness.

 

Tyler’s voice is muffled, but Craig can hear the relief in it,”Hey, Mini,” he mumbles. Craig can feel the smile on Tyler’s face pressing into his shoulder and it makes his heart soar, that Tyler is back. “I’d never leave you,” Tyler mumbles, his words soft enough that even Craig has a hard time hearing them.

 

* * *

 

Days go by and their plan kicks into action immediately, not like travelling across the country was a spontaneous thing but they couldn’t plan nothing and they couldn’t pack what they didn’t have. So it was a spur of the moment journey they were forced to make on foot due to a lack of both gas and vehicles to travel in.

 

Brian had planned a fun day out with Brock, since he knew how upset the man was considering they’d been separated from their friends and had no clue what fate befell them. Brock was heartbroken, so to distract from the pain he’d decided to venture out and pick flowers to make flower crowns with.

 

Innocent enough, what could possibly go wrong?

 

 _Everything_. Whatever could go wrong, did. Brian was reputed for fucking things up, and Brock happened to fall into that category. He’d turned his back for a minute and whipped around to Brock’s panicked screams, breaking into a run when panic turned into pain and he found Brock stumbling through the empty field, three zombies chasing after him.

 

Three well placed gunshots take the zombies down, Brian managing to impress himself for a tiny sliver of time before focusing on a now staggering Brock, eyes trailing over his body to check for wounds. “Brocky,” Brian’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of the blood dripping from his leg, looking up to meet Brock’s terror filled eyes. “No,” is his broken whimper, Brock weakly shaking his head. “I-I’m okay,” he chokes out, not wanting Brian to worry any more than he needed to. “What if I’m immune?” he asks, smile faintly glimmering long enough to inspire one from Brian.

 

But the smile was brief, as a wave of pain shot from Brock’s ankle through the rest of his body and he collapsed to the ground, Brian immediately rushing to his side and picking him up. “We can’t go in the normal way, they’ll see your bite and kill you,” Brian frets, biting his lip as he thought up some plan. “I know a back way, come on.”

 

* * *

 

How he managed to practically carry Brock to their apartment still escapes Brian, but he can’t put into words how grateful he is that Brock hasn’t yet collapsed of blood loss. “Just relax on the couch, Moo Moo, I’ll get the first aid kit,” Brian reassures him, Brock lightheartedly chuckling and replying,”Not like I can go anywhere,” and taking his time to admire their apartment.

 

It looked adorable and filled Moo’s heart with joy. He loved the authentic brick walls, the fireplace that stood empty in front of him and all the pictures on the walls of happy smiling faces he wished he knew. Pictures of dogs because Brian knew that made Brock happy, and there was nothing he loved more than Brock’s smile, or even his giggle.

 

He’s shaken from his thoughts when Brian comes back with a white box in hand and Brock forces his eyes to concentrate, the pictures on the wall becoming blurry and he eventually gave up because the more he concentrated the more it hurt. “How ya holdin’ up, Moo Moo?” Brian asks, his tone kind and caring. 

  
  
“I’m doing as okay as can be expected.”

  
  
It was a lie, of course it was a lie. He couldn’t tell Brian that his head felt like someone was pounding a nail through it, he’d worry more and Moo didn’t want to make Brian worry about him. But it was too late, Brian was already overflowing with worry and dread and ‘God please don’t take him from me, not yet’.

 

But his pleas were wasted air, and they both knew Brock was a goner. But they pretended everything was okay, fixing bandages over a tiny scratch that was going to kill him, smiling and pressing kisses anywhere but the mouth as Brock didn’t want to take Brian with him but Brian would be damned if he didn’t want exactly that. “Don’t let me fall asleep, I don’t wanna leave you,” Brock’s scared whimper earns a nod, but he could’ve asked anything from Brian and he would’ve said yes.

 

Brian had, in all truth, sold his entire being to this tiny child of a being. He knew Brock didn’t deserve this massive pain and oh if he could take it on himself he would. But he couldn’t, and he was helpless to do anything but watch Brock try to hide his pain and fail miserably. So instead Brian settled for doing what he could, which was limited to holding Brock until something changed.

 

Brian wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he panicked when he woke up and found a tiny figure hunched in their living room, staring at Brian with deer-caught-in-headlights eyes. “Who the fuck’re you?” he asks, his defensive side taking over as he gently slides Moo out of his arms and approaches the man, his face softening when he recognizes Lui pulling back his hood. “Lui?” he whispers softly, pulling the man into a tight hug and chuckling his joy away. “Fuck, am I glad to see you,” he sighs, frowning at Lui’s sad expression. “What is it? What’s wrong?” his tone is worried, scared almost for the news Lui is about to break to him. But he should be.

 

“I’m bit. And I’m immune. So I’m going to let them take my…whatever they need to, so other people can live.”

  
  
Brian pulls him into another hug, and Lui just stands there. He can feel Brian’s tears on his shoulder but he says nothing. He’s spent this entire trip preparing himself mentally. “Will you tell him?” Lui asks, Brian turning quietly as Moo stirs. “What’s going on?” he asks, voice thick with sleep. “Lui is here,” Brian explains, stepping away from Lui to approach Moo.

 

Brock sighs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Is he okay?” he asks, looking over and finding nothing immediately visible. “Yeah, he’s fine,” the lie slips just as easily from his tongue as it does from Brock’s. But neither of them know that. Not yet, anyway.

 

Moo simply nods, liking Brian’s answer more so than he believes it. “I should be going. The sooner I get there, the better. Right?” the hopeful look in his eyes kills a tiny part of Brian, but he just bites back his response for a simpler one.

 

“What about Nogla?”

 

Lui freezes on the spot, guilt flooding his eyes. “I…he…if you see him, tell him I loved him. Always,” and with those simple words, Lui walks out the door and shuts it behind him. ”Wow,” Brock’s response seems to perfectly fit the events of that night, and Brian sits on the couch beside Brock. “Brocky,” he begins, but Brock shakes his head softly. 

  
  
“I know,” is all he has to say for Brian to smile. “And I love you, too,” Brock breaks into a tiny grin that fades as he tries to repress a cough, raising a hand to muffle the sound and frowning at the blood on his hands. He wipes it off quickly, not wanting to worry Brian since he looked like he already had enough on his plate.

 

Brian woke up immediately cursing himself for being stupid and promising empty things to Brock, turning to look at the man and feeling his entire being shatter into pieces. “B…Brocky?” he called softly, praying to any deity that he’d open his eyes and Brian would be able to meet that amber gaze that he so adored.

 

No such luck, Brock was freezing to the touch and Brian felt himself die the second he slid away from Brock’s corpse. “Brocky?” his heart swelled in his chest with hope when Brock jerked up, only for that hope to die faster than it had appeared when Brock emitted some unintelligible sound that was so signature zombie.

 

Brian couldn’t kill him, why bother lying to himself about that? He just stood, frozen with a mix of fear and love as Brock shuffled towards him, Brian stiffening when he backed up and felt brick against his back. Cornered, between a rock and the love of his life. It didn’t get worse than this.

 

So Brian jumped at the door swinging open, nearly off the hinges and Tyler steps in with a machete in one hand and a pistol in the other. His tough stance immediately drops when he sees what he’s faced with, and a hand rests on his arm that undoubtedly belongs to Craig.

 

Tyler sighs, and Brian knows he’s dying inside because he feels the same way. “Not Brock, why? Why him?” he whines, so close to tears that it kills Craig. Evan is forced to step around him and approach Brock, only to stop when someone speaks up, “Let me do it,” only now does Brian step up, his mind set. 

  
  
“He’s my boyfriend, it’s my fault. Let me handle it.”

  
  


So they did. No one else wanted to volunteer to kill their most beloved friend, just seeing his shambling corpse was bringing them to tears. Brian takes the machete from Tyler’s hands, the giant offering no resistance where he normally would’ve snatched it right back. The machete easily sinks into Brock’s neck, but Brian doesn’t stop shoving on the handle until he decapitates Brock and as soon as the pieces of his corpse hit the ground, Brian bursts into tears.

 

Evan steps up to comfort him, stroking one hand along Brian’s back and trying to make out the broken words from between sobs. “L-Lui,” and Nogla’s face falls. The man is gone down the hall in an instant, snatching a scrap of paper off the wall and walking back slowly as he reads it to himself.

“‘The Brave Soul Who Sacrificed Himself For The Sake Of The World,” he murmurs at the headline, and the paper drifts to the floor when he looks further down. “What?” Tyler asks as Craig walks over to investigate, Delirious and Evan raising their heads. “Oh fuck,” Craig’s hands clasps over his mouth, tears falling and immediately Tyler rushes to hug him. “What is it?” Delirious asks as he walks over, stopping dead when Craig sobs out,”Lui!” and buries his face in Tyler’s chest. 


End file.
